The Girl's Attractive
by FanFreak2002
Summary: This is how Derek sees Casey. He likes her, but does she like him? Is that even possible? Why would she act the way she does around him if she didn't? Song is by the Diamond Nights.


Everything she did seemed so tantalizing to Derek, he often winced from his lustful hunger in agony. Casey was just doing homework, laid out on the floor, notes scattered. And Derek was writhing in his chair, fighting the urge to lick the small of her back that was exposed.

**She looks good, Swiss cheese, but your head's full of holes.**

He wasn't going to tell anyone about these cravings. He replaced it with hate for the young woman. In a way he did, he hated her for teasing him. One Monday morning when everyone was in a rush Casey came stumbling in the bathroom. She was wearing nothing but lacy panties. And a silky camisole that nearly fell off her shoulders. Derek ran out of the room, toothpaste staining his chin. He scowled at her for how could she wear something lie that around him? Casey watched him sadly, as he slammed his bedroom door. She shook her head, "How can anyone be that dense? Can't he see I want him too?" She thought to herself out loud as she looked in the mirror.

**Ticked off, a tease, no man can know.**

The fights, they built up his hunger for her, as they both kicked each other underneath the dining room table. It was childish but the two didn't care. Their faces were blank, as they methodically ate their food. Nobody had a clue, and no one saw it. Not even Derek and Casey.

**A quick lap around the track, she's keeping me active. She looks good, the girl's attractive.**

"Give me the remote Derek!" He grinned as he held the prize over his head. She was standing on her tiptoes, clutching his shoulder in one hand, and flailing her other arm over her head. "Say please." Instead of complying, she whipped back, and pushed him on the couch. They wrestled for it, and Derek suddenly started to tickle her. She stopped smacking as she tried to pry his hands away from her sides. He knew exactly where her sensitive parts were. "Derek stop, I'm going to pee on myself." He did, and he threw the remote at her, as he left.

**She looks good, chipped beef, such a miracle phrase.**

It was warmer than it was supposed to be the next day, and Casey decided to wash her car. She was wearing sweat pants and a baby tee. Just regular clothes, to other people, but to Derek they were the sexiest things he had ever seen. It defined her curves, and the pants showed the dimples right above her rear. As she was washing the car, the hose fell from her grasp, and she slid into the mud she had made from the soapy water. The hose had hit her in the face, and Derek ran to her. "Casey!" He stood in front of her, "What?" She looked at him, and saw his outstretched hand.

**Her eyes slice through me, when I call her name.**

Instead of taking it to help herself up, she took it and jerked him down. He looked at her in shock, but her smile melted his anger. Like a couple of two year olds they rolled around in the mud. Soon Casey had managed to wrestle Derek, and pinned him on his back. Her face was inches from his. And without thinking he pulled her face to his and kissed her. She responded wrapping her fists in his shirt. Suddenly she yanked away, and ran into the house. When Derek finally got over it, he went inside, hearing the shower run.

**Ain't no mystery, it a matter of factive. She looks good. The girl's attractive.**

He laid on his bed, barely hearing the shower shut off. He wasn't paying attention to anything until Casey stood in his doorway, wearing only a towel. "You kissed me." "I know, and you kissed back." She nodded. "Do you like me?" He looked at her, and stiffly swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, he nodded. With that Casey let the towel drop to the floor, making Derek's mouth gape.

**Lord I can't resist her, please tie me down.**

She sauntered over to him, "I really like you too." He took his hand and reached out. But retreated at the last moment. Casey then took his hand trailing it from her stomach to the junction between her thighs. Derek licked his lips as he fisted her silky curls. He sat up, opening her lips with his thumb and index finger. He took the tip of his tongue and grazed her clit. He brought her entire mound to him, and kneaded her buttocks into his hands. Laying down he ravished her, fulfilling every fantasy that came to his mind.

**Next string that fills me over the stars, her head that drips that sweet rubbing alcohol.**

They were in a deep slumber as Derek woke. He turned to her, and saw her hair was still a bit damp from her shower. Her body was flushed, he wrapped the blanket tighter around her. He kissed her lips gently as he drifted back off to sleep.

**Hook, ball, and chain, the girl's got you captive. She looks good, the girl's attractive.**

Near dawn, Derek felt something on him. Casey had pinned him down, had his arms over his head, as she planted kisses along his neck. "Make love to me again," she whispered in a raspy voice, against his neck. He felt himself growing hard, and a grin plastered itself on his face. He rolled her over to find only his sheet. He looked around, and turned his lamp on, no one but him was there. He went to her room, and saw she was tangled up in her own sheets. "A dream? But it was so real." He replayed the dream over in his mind as he laid back on his bed as he brought his pillow to him. When he noticed something, Casey's panties. His heart leapt in delight. Maybe it wasn't a dream after all.

**Lord I can't contain myself, please tie me down.**


End file.
